Destiny
by AriaElfen
Summary: A dream,a thought,and an encounter. How will destiny play its role between the two souls?
1. The dream

**AN: A good day to everyone reading this. This is my first time attempting at a story and goodness, reading and writing sure is indeed extremely different. Writing does use up a lot of thinking and it sure is tough. Anyway , I wrote this story for fun and I do hope that it is engaging. Do give reviews and tips on how to improve my writing and I hope you will enjoy it. The story might revolve around the past and present lives of the characters.( Well,this is just a thought on what I might do) Once again, thank you for taking the time to read this story. May you have a nice day:P**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing apart from the story line I guess.( Which is a little sad:( I wish own twilight :P Just kidding)**

Destiny

Bang. That is the clash of thunder that accompanies the torrent of rain outside.

Bang, that is the sound of my bloody knuckles in contact with the wall.

Bang, that is the sound of the bullet that is launched off the gun.

Everything in the world has a purpose, but I have just lost mine.

Why did this happen, I know not.

As streams of tears roll off my cheeks, all I feel is but the feeling of helplessness.

Blood is seeping out of my wound and the salty rain water is dripping onto it.

I should feel pain, but all I feel is a sense of numbness as I stare at the wreck in front of me.

Gone, was everything that I loved.

Gone, was all the meaning in my life.

Gone, was my very heart and soul.

I gave a sorrowful howl of anguish, but all that came out was a soundless wail of despair. I saw the gun beside my beloved and went over to it. As I held the cold metal in one hand, I caressed the cheek of my beloved with my other. Alice. She looks so beautiful even in death. Her cheeks that were once rosy pink whenever she blushed now stayed ashen white. Her eyes that were once twinkled with so much vigor were now a glassy orb, yet they still held her elegant charm. I placed my fingers over her brow and swept her eyes closed. Now, she looks as though she was just asleep, just like sleeping beauty. It feels as though she will wake up soon after a nudge and I planted a kiss on her cheeks. It was then that reality struck me and the tears continued to flow on ever so strongly. I held the metal more tightly and positioned it above my chest. Wait for me Alice; I'll be with you soon. Those were the thoughts that entered my mind as I pulled the trigger and –

"Bella, wake up." Upon hearing that familiar voice of Charlie, I snapped my eyes open and found myself to be staring back at two black orbs swirling with concern and anxiety.

"Morning Charlie, is there something wrong?"

"You were screaming and thrashing about in your sleep. Bella, are you alright?"

"Err, yeah, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"You don't look that fine to me Bella; perhaps you would like to take a break from school today. I'll inform the school and Bella, you do know that you can talk to me about anything. I do know that I was never a good dad to you or your mother but I plan to change that."

"It's really nothing Charlie, just a nightmare and I'll go to school today."

"Alright then, I'll get breakfast ready. Do you want me to drive your to school today Bells?"

"It's alright, I can drive myself. And Charlie, thanks for worrying about me."

As an unconvinced Charlie disappeared behind the door of my room, I heaved a sigh. I placed my right hand under my right eye lid to get rid of the rest of the sleepiness that lingered and found a stream of moisture running from my eyes. I stood up and walked to the huge mirror before my bed. Charlie was right, I did look horrible. My dark hair was in disarray and it looked as though I was in a tornado attack. My Sclera was blood red and there were baggy black rings around my eyes. My lips were cracked from the lack of moisture and goodness; I looked as though I was a lunatic. Well, I guess I have to use some of the dreaded make up today to touch up on my crappy outlook.

As I placed a layer of foundation on my skin, I found my mind to be wandering off to my dream .It felt too real to be a dream. Who was that girl Alice? How did I know her? Why did I know her as my beloved and why was she dead? Who killed her? Tons of questions that were related to the dream started flooding through my mind and before I noticed the time, my touch up was done and I had finished my breakfast.

I snapped out of my daze and gave a quick good bye hug to Charlie before going over to my truck that Charlie gave me as a present when I returned to forks. I started my engine and made a mental note to myself to never go on auto pilot mode again for anything could go wrong when one is unaware. To prevent myself from drifting back into my thoughts, I decided to distract myself with the surrounding scenery. Ah, I have been staying at Forks for 2 years and though the weather is always rainy, the scenery that it has after the rain is always breathe-taking. As I continued with my driving, something caught my eye. There was another path at the far corner of the usual route and I found myself to be surprised at this thought. I had been driving this same path for countless of times and never once had I noticed that path. Perhaps I truly am a person who drifts off too regularly like what Charlie had mentioned me to be. I could look without truly seeing and the thought of that caused me to make another mental note on never going on auto pilot mode.

As I turned at the familiar road sign, I found myself arriving at Fork's High School. I parked my truck neatly beside an unfamiliar silver Volvo and got out of my truck. A thought on who owned that car passed by me but I ignored it for I only had a few minutes before the bell for the first period rang.

I entered class and immediately made a bee line for my seat. Over there, Jessica and Mike were huddled together with a group of other students. I sat myself in my usual seat and Jessica started gossiping right away about a group of transfer students from which I presumed that one of them was the owner of the unknown Silver Volvo. As Jessica continued rambling on, I found myself drifting way to my dream again and that was suppose to be the case until I heard the word "Alice" coming out of Jessica's mouth. Unknowingly, I jerked back to reality and I felt eyes staring all around me.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Err, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well you seem kind of out today."

"Nay, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern though Jessica."

Shrugging her head, Jessica continued with her gossiping and I managed to grasp some of the information that she mentioned and all those were all only about Alice Cullen. As Jessica ended her speech with news of Alice Cullen transferring into our class, all other thoughts in my mind dissipated.

Alice, she was transferring into our class. I had no idea who she was but I had a feeling that we were destined to meet. It is a strange sensation, really. It feels odd to want to meet someone whom you have never seen or heard of in your entire life but strangely, it feels surprising natural. Perhaps I am just thinking too much about the girl in my dreams to the extent that every time someone mentions the name Alice, I would get strangely excited. This sensation of yearning, of wanting, it is indeed a rather peculiar feeling.

As homeroom started, Miss Thomas, our forum teacher made an announcement that there was a transfer student in our class. At this period of time, I had butterflies flying about crazily in my stomach. The anticipation of meeting Alice continued to pile on until Miss Thomas requested for Alice to enter the class.

And the moment I saw her, I felt as though I had died and gone to heaven. It was Alice, the Alice from my dream; the very same Alice was standing right before me in my class.


	2. The meeting

**AN: A short chapter. I'm sorry about the delay and the length of this but I've been so busy lately. I hope that I haven't lost any of you readers yet. Reviews are again, thank you for reading this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own ideas.**

And the moment I saw her, I felt as though I had died and gone to heaven. It was Alice, the Alice from my dream; the very same Alice was standing right before me in my class.

Immediately, a pang of nostalgia shot through my soul and my vision was blurred from the moisture that was threatening to spill. It was Alice, the Alice that I have been yearning for, the Alice that I have longed to be with. I had no idea why but a sigh of relief left me and a feeling of calmness soon overcame me. Alice, she was alive. This Alice looked warm and she appeared to be so different from the cold Alice that I had seen in my dreams. Her face had a healthy glow, and her locks of luscious hair hung elegantly in the air. The only difference that struck me was her eyes- they were a shade of brilliant topaz.

Looking about discreetly, I noticed that my sudden emotional outburst was not noticed by anyone in the class and I thanked whatever god that was protecting from being embarrassed. I returned my concentration to Alice only to find myself staring back at a swirling mass of concern within those topaz orbs that were quickly replaced with happiness. She gave me something like a little wink before introducing herself to the class, and I swear that over half the class was swooning after that little wink. I felt my heart rate increasing and a feeling of confusion as she introduced herself as Alice Cullen and that she was in love with fashion, along with some other details which I missed due to my inner debate with myself if I was truly hallucinating about the wink.

That debate did not last long though as a deafening round of applause could be heard after her tiny introduction. An annoyed look crept over Miss Thomas's features and I did pity her a little for there was hardly any response in her classes, but after all it isn't every day that a girl as hot as Alice will come by.

"So Miss Cullen, it is a pleasure to have you in class and I do hope that you will enjoy your new school. There's an empty seat beside Miss Swan and I am sure that she will be more than willing to help you catch up with your school work, won't you Miss Swan?"

" Err, sure.", those were the words that I managed to croak out after the sudden arrangement of seats and I felt my breathe getting caught at my throat as a beautiful Alice made her way to the seat beside me. Her sharply defined features, her flawless skin and those alluring lips, I found myself unable to turn away my gaze from her. The way her designer jeans hugged her figure, the way her hair would flow gracefully in the wind and the way her eyes would look at my every now and then, it made my heart flutter. Before she finally reached her destination beside me, I swear that I saw a sexy smirk escape from her graceful features and it was quickly changed back to her poised look. By this time, I could feel my heart beating so fast that I am surprised that it has not burst.

She sat herself down in the seat and turned herself to the staring me.

"Hey, my name is Alice. It's a pleasure to have finally met you."

" Err, it's nice to meet you too. My name is Isabella Swan but I would prefer it if you would call me Bella."

"So Bella it is then. Do take care of me."

I found myself nodding to her speech as my mind went into a mad frenzy of She's talking to me; the Alice in my dreams is talking to me. I shuddered as my name rolled off lovingly from her lips and a wave of nostalgia overcame me once more.


	3. Jasper Cullen

**AN:Hm... Jasper enters. SOS on how to continue :P Reviews are greatly welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my ideas.**

"Come along now Isabella, let's play in the meadow".

"Alright then, do wait for me."

"No I won't missy; you'll have to catch up with me. The last person to reach the meadow is a slowpoke."

A chime of chuckling could be heard before I could even protest and before I knew it, I was chasing after a tiny figure that was slowly disappearing into the deep forest. I huffed and puffed heavily while running after the ghost of the figure before spotting a stream of blue ahead. I slowed down my pace considerably to take in the scenic view of greenery and to admire the unusual beauty of the many varieties of iris that were spread out in the meadow.

Just as I was about to come to a halt, a voice emerged from behind me and it cause me trip over my own feet in surprise.

"Enjoying your view? Hm?"

*smack*

" Ow~ That hurt you know! Where did you come from? Are you a spectre or something Alice? You gave me quite a scare there. Goodness, I'll probably die from heart attack before even turning thirty if I continue to be with you."

" Pfft! Well at least you wouldn't need to be a wrinkly old lady then. Goodness Isabella, you still are quite the klutz aren't you? Come on let's help you up and get you cleaned up, and then we can truly enjoy ourselves."

" Hmph, I'm not a klutz. It was your fault that I tripped and you should be apologizing to me."

"Alright then, just relax. "

"Not until you apologize first."

"Fine, I'm sorry"

"Sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for causing you to trip by calling out to you so suddenly."

"That's much better"

"So are we good again?"

"Yes we are."

"But you do know that that you look absolutely adorable with that cute little pout of yours whenever you get mad."

I felt the burning sensation in my face when Alice mentioned that comment and I saw Alice smirk at my reaction before I looked down at my shoes. I heard a pair a shuffling feet and I brought my face up to see a sincere Alice offering her hand to help me up. She dust away the dirt from my dress before-

" Bella, are you alright honey?" said a voice that sounded like crystal musical bells. The soft and smooth texture of the voice was so silky and comfortable that all I wanted to do at that moment was to just drown myself in that voice forever.

" Err, yeah?" Said a surprised me. The parts of my dream was still fresh in my mind and tons of question as to why I am saw a mini Alice in my dreams flooded me.

"Honey, you were spacing out for the whole first half of the day, its recess now. Do you mind showing me the way to the cafeteria?"

" Err, sur-" was what escaped my lips but then I noticed the number of eyes that were staring intently on me. Each of them burned with such vigour and passion that it appeared to me that I was going to get killed by the male population if I agreed and I decided to change my answer as I figured that I should protect my wellbeing first if I want to hang around more with Alice. After all, what is the point in getting yourself killed before you can even reach your goal?

" Err , I mean sorry. I have some errands to do for Miss Thomas. Perhaps we can have recess together some other time, Alice? You can ask the boys to bring you to the cafeteria, I'm sure that they will be more than willing to."

"Oh, alright then. I look forward to spending time with you soon Bella."

With that, my vision of Alice was blocked by the overly pumped up boys who were bickering over who was going to accompany Alice down to the cafeteria like small kids fighting over a candy. Well, not that Alice is your average candy. She is the absolutely most stunning and gorgeous individual that I have ever seen; an existence that appeared to be so eternally divine. Her face had appeared to be a little down cast for a fraction of a second when I turned downed her invitation previously and I felt my heart ache. But it was replaced by her cool look once more and I questioned my sanity if I was hallucinating. I mean, why would I care so much about someone that I have barely got to know. This strange sensation of wanting to protect and comfort her, it is a rather weird feeling indeed.

I escaped to the library to avoid running into Alice at the cafeteria. I felt bad for spinning such a lie but I felt that I needed time away from her to sort out my feelings. After all, how would you feel if the girl in your dreams suddenly appears in front of you and starts talking to you? As I began browsing through the books in the poetry section to kill off some time, I accidentally ran into something hard.

" Are you alright?" said a concerned voice. The voice was unfamiliar to me but it had a soothing effect on me.

" Err yeah. I'm sorry for running into you. I wasn't looking."

"It's alright. I'm Jasper Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you Bella?"

I looked up in the direction of the voice to find a tall handsome male with honey coloured hair. He appeared to be around 6 ' 3" and he had a pair of topaz eyes. Now where did I those pair of eyes before? And it took me a while to process that he had the same coloured eyes as Alice.

"It's nice to meet you too. I've never seen you around before."

"That's because I'm new here. And yes, I am Alice's brother."

"How did you-"

"Well let's just say that you are easy to read."

Before I could question him further, the school bell sounded and I heard Jasper mouth something that sounded like "we will meet soon." before disappearing behind the library door. A feeling of confusion overcame me and I felt a little lost. I managed to reach Miss Thomas's class before she arrived and I thank the lord that I managed to prevent myself from running into any of the Cullens for the rest of the day.


	4. A dream

**AN:I think that I have far too many dream content and too little action ... Reviews are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing apart from my ideas and I am just borrowing Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

Previously: _Before I could question him further, the school bell sounded and I heard Jasper mouth something that sounded like "we will meet soon." before disappearing behind the library door. A feeling of confusion overcame me and I felt a little lost. I managed to reach Miss Thomas's class before she arrived and I thank the lord that I managed to prevent myself from running into any of the Cullens for the rest of the day._

The rain pelted down mercilessly onto the window. It had first started out as a light drizzle and was now evolving into some form that was much heavier and sinister. And yes, that is exactly the way in which my thoughts are processing right now. In the beginning, only thoughts about Alice came to my mind, but now, thoughts of Jasper and the rest of Alice's unknown siblings are coursing through my mind. Urgh, if over-thinking could be a source of death, my life would most likely be claimed first.

Alice, oh Alice, why are you doing this to me? Mystery is your cloak and beauty is your crown. You captivate me and you intrigue me. I just can't stop myself from thinking about you. Your luscious lips, your glossy hair, your snow white skin and your enchanting voice. I find myself hopelessly lusting over you, longing for you and yearning for you. If I ever have to compare you to a being from Greek mythology, I would say that you are the ever enticing Siren and I, a mindless sailor that is hopelessly drawn to your alluring music. Music so sweet that even the angels would be jealous of. I would willingly stay to listen to your crystal voice even till the point where my flesh rots.

Alice, oh Alice, how did I get caught in your web? I've hardly known you for a day, yet I feel as though my place is to be beside you. You have my heart in your hands already and I willingly gave it up without even noticing. Alice, oh Alice, who are you really? I saw you in my dreams and now you appear before me. Your eyes that were once blue are now in a shade of topaz. A stranger that goes by the name of Jasper is now your brother. Is this really coincidence or is fate truly toying around with me? Argh, it feels as though my head is going to split from all these thoughts.

I shut my notebook with a soft thud and proceeded to relieve all the tension in my body by lying lazily unto my bed. It had been a rather exhausting day and the sound of the falling rain added to the weariness that was tugging at my eyelids. Soon, I found myself drifting off into a deep slumber.

_The moon hung itself high up in the night sky. The sky was pitch black and the moon was the only source of illumination entering the bedroom. A soft tapping could be heard and I forced my eyes open slowly._

"_Psst, you awake?"_

" _A-Alice? Is that you?"_

_A soft chuckling sound could be heard before a reply was sounded._

" _Goodness, it seems like I have woken you up, have I not?"_

" _Well that you have Alice dear. Now could you tell me why I was so rudely woken up by you?"_

_I answered sarcastically._

" _Pfft!~ I just missed you."_

_Upon hearing that, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Thank goodness the room poorly lit and my flustered face was concealed. But I know that Alice will have a hunch that I have just blushed. After all, we are bonded together in some complicated way that I am unable to explain. To simplify matters ,let's just say that we are soul mates._

_At my lack of response, Alice tried to sniffle another chuckle and spurted out ,_

" _You just blushed didn't you? Goodness, you're just so adorable Isabella~"_

" _Shut up" I said playfully." If your wish is to sleep in the open balcony, by all means you can continue your speech right now."_

" _No way. You wouldn't do that would you Isabella?" Alice said with her tone immediately serious._

" _O-Of course not Alice, you know that I would never do that." I replied with a tinge of worry at Alice's serious tone._

" _Yay~ I knew you were kidding about that." Alice replied playfully._

_With that, her petite form from the balcony grew larger as it entered the dimly lit room. She hopped right into bed and placed her arm over me, pulling me closer to her._

" _Hey Alice, are you truly alright?" _

" _What makes you say so? I'm perfectly fine." Alice replied cheerfully. And she fell asleep._

_It was a strange feeling really. Perhaps I am over paranoid or something but this Alice seems to be a little off. She was far from her usual self and I felt as though she was trying her extreme best to conceal something from me. It worried me to no end and I thought that I saw something dark in Alice's eye before she drifted to sleep. It was that kind of look that one would have in the face of death. I shrugged off that look and tried to sleep but was unable to do so with Alice's cuddling habit._


	5. Thoughts

**AN:I wanted to try the character's points of view. Hm... Jasper might be the bad guy in this story...Reviews are welcome. I do personally think that I drag too much.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight:(**

_Alice's point of view_

A girl with porcelain white skin and luxuriant locks of hair. That is the girl that I have been dreaming about for years. Well technically speaking, I don't dream and I can't. My visions are probably the only thing that is closest to dreaming. Her warm chocolate orbs which hold such innocence and adoration, they draw me to her. The sadness and loneliness that drips off from her words whenever she calls my name, it tugs at my heart's strings even though my heart has long stopped beating. And yes, her name is Isabella Marie Swan. That is the only thing that has remained in my mind ever since I awakened. It's weird that I am the only one who knows naught about my past, my history, my everything when all the rest knows of their own. Carlisle mentioned that it might due to a case of trauma when I was alive and that the memories are affected. Well, not that my past memories might do me any good but I am still a tad curious of my past.

Now where was I? Oh right, Isabella! Goodness, thinking too much really does cause my thoughts to be all over the place. Well, if you were a creature like me that would be considered the norm. We get distracted very easily. Argh Alice, concentrate! Bella, my dear lovely Bella. I had a vision of you and today shall be the day where we finally meet.

Jasper's point of view

Alice was practically hopping around like some overly excited bunny. Well, she does look rather cute doing that and it has been a while since I last saw her this happy. Happiness is radiating out of her from all parts of her body and that makes me happy too. I wonder what on Earth is making her this happy so I decided to ask Edward to do me a favour. Edward denied at first but I made him tell me what was on Alice's mind with my powers. And so it seems that this human known as Isabella Marie Swan is the cause for her happiness.

At school (APOV)

I was just feeling so excited to meet Bella that I think that my still heart would probably be thumping furiously if it were able to. I've no idea who she is but my visions are never wrong and I believe that we are meant to be. I had dressed myself in my favourite designer jeans and a sexy overcoat and I hope that I was not dressed too overly for the occasion. Well, not that I care, for fashion is always the way to go. All of a sudden, I was struck by a wonderful scent entering the school and my mouth started pooling with venom almost instantly. The scent was so alluring that I could feel the fangs protruding and it took my all to prevent myself from running to the source to sink my fangs into it. Luckily Jasper was around calm me down with a soothing wave of calmness.

As homeroom started, I found the scent becoming stronger and I was about to excuse myself when I saw Bella. Immediately, a pang of concern shot through me. Bella, my lovely Bella, she looked as though she was on the verge of tears and I could sense that she was trying to hide that. I felt myself wanting to run over to her, to caresses her cheeks and to comfort her. The urge to sink my fangs into the source disappeared when I realized that the source was Bella. I mentally chided myself for wanting to attack the girl that I have been dreaming about for centuries. All I could feel at the moment was the urge to protect her, to shield her from whatever that was causing her grief and to just steal her away from the rest of the world.

When I saw her chocolate orbs meeting my eyes, a feeling of relieve escaped me and I felt happiness fill my entire being. Bella, she noticed me. The Bella that I have been waiting impatiently for centuries was before my eyes at last. I gave her a small little wink to acknowledge our little "meeting" and proceeded to begin my introduction. As usual, I rattled on and on about fashion and I heard an expected round of applause after my introduction. Boys, they never do change even after centuries.

The teacher, Miss Thomas, if I am not wrong, assigned me to sit beside Bella and I felt grateful to her for that. Well, I would have gotten to sit beside Bella no matter what her decision was. I had a few tricks on my sleeves after my many cycles of graduating from high school and it would only make sense if I used them. As Bella replied the teacher, I could feel the surprise in her voice and I laughed silently at how cute that was. As I proceeded to my seat beside my lovely Bella, I ignored the stares of the boys and focused my attention solely on her. Carlisle had taught me that humans feel uncomfortable at being stared at, so I averted my gaze from time to time. It was indeed extremely tough to do, especially since that very person is the one that you have been waiting for years.

I felt the way that she would gaze at me and I could almost smell the sexual tension that was emitting from her. That tantalizing scent drew me in but I pushed it aside. Nothing was going to ruin my moment with her and I swear that I will destroy whatever that interferes with our moment. I could hear her human heart beating so rapidly that it sounded with a staccato that was accelerating into presto. I smirked at how I was the cause for her arousal and I could feel her heart hammering more wildly after that.

I sat at my seat and proceeded to face her. Her lashes were dark and long. I could see the chocolate brown orbs of hers more clearly than before and I found myself drowning deep into them before introducing to her that I was Alice.

Library (JPOV)

I saw the human that Alice has been obsessed with. Without a doubt, she is probably one of the more unique humans who smell so exceptionally mouth-watering. I was outside of Alice's class and I saw the way that she looked at that girl. The way that she would look at the girl, the love and the concern that her eyes held, the happiness that I have never been able to give Alice, it just took a matter of seconds for that girl to achieve something that I was unable to do for centuries. I must say that that girl is most definitely Alice's soul mate, but I shall just look at how this will turn out.


End file.
